Field
The present disclosure relates to ion-conducting electrolytes and assemblies incorporating ion-conducting electrolytes.
Technical Background
Ion-conducting electrolytes have been proposed for use in a wide variety of technological applications including lithium ion batteries, sodium sulfur batteries, solid oxide fuel cells, oxygen separators, electrolyzers, sensors, chemical reactors, etc.